


You're in love with a beautiful boy

by OrangeFruits



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeFruits/pseuds/OrangeFruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>["Why don't you wear this jumper, love, you look so handsome in it."</p>
<p>It's only when you take it off that night you see the mouth shaped bruise on your collar that Kieren left the day before while the two of you were 'studying'. ]</p>
<p>Title from Richard Siken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in love with a beautiful boy

You're in love with a beautiful boy, and you can't tell anyone. 

You wish you could shout it from the rooftops, that this boy, this beautiful, funny, talented, sweet boy, is in love with you too. 

But the words can never pass your lips. 

You get enough stick for being his friend- _Kier the queer_ -and you only avoid suspicion through your dad's reputation, and the brief drunken fumblings carefully caught out at parties. If they knew, your life would be over.

You laugh along with your friends mockeries, kissing silent apologies into Kieren's skin when you're alone and safe.

You think your mum knows. 

_"Why don't you wear this jumper, love, you look so handsome in it."_

It's only when you take it off that night you see the mouth shaped bruise on your collar that Kieren left the day before while the two of you were 'studying'. 

You know that his family knows.

They're awkward with you, with him, but they accept you and love you, and Steve claps you on the back and smiles when your prompted compliment of his jeans is spoken, stilted and uncharacteristically soft. 

You can't even imagine your dad smiling at Kieren. 

Just thinking of the way he'd react to half of what the two of you have done-plan to do, skin flushed, high on the euphoria of being alone, being together, being free-makes you feel sick.

So you never tell anyone. And neither does he. And together, you dream of escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> How do people paragraph?  
> (One day, I will write something that's more than 200 words and isn't angst. Today is not that day.)


End file.
